


Pack Mom: Part 2

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Pack Mom [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pack Feels, Reader-Insert, Surprise Party, Sweet Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 09:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20504711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Y/n decides she needs to do something for Lydia’s birthday





	Pack Mom: Part 2

It had been 3 weeks since y/n and Derek had allowed Liam to move in with them. 

Everything was perfect. 

Liam wasn’t like most typical teenage jocks. 

While he had IED and sometimes had trouble controlling his anger, he never lost it around y/n and always made sure he was somewhere else when he knew he would have trouble.

He also wasn’t the moody brooding type. 

He was very open with y/n, often discussing his crush on a certain girl or just talking about his problems within the pack.

Y/n was always there to listen to him and that’s something he would always be grateful for.

Derek was slightly less thrilled, Liam taking time away from him, not allowing him to spend every second he could with her, like he used to, before the teenage boy moved in with them. 

He was slightly jealous.

But he knew letting Liam live with them made her happy, so he accepted it.

It was a week before Lydia’s birthday. 

Y/n knew Lydia and while she used to host big parties and go all out for her birthday in the past, this was all an act she had to keep up. 

Now though, Lydia didn’t want any fuss, telling y/n she just wanted a quiet night in with a few close friends only. 

That’s exactly what y/n decided to do.

Running around the town and visiting stores and malls, she picked out everything she needed for the surprise party she was planning, Allison and Kira helping, while Malia just stood by, still not too sure on what exactly was needed at a birthday party. 

Buying banners, party poppers, silly string and other cheesy decorations, the girls dropped by the jewellery store, buying Lydia a ring she had seen a few months ago, while out shopping with y/n, dropping a small comment about it. 

They then bought her a few items of clothing they knew Lydia would love and made their way back to their own homes.

As soon as y/n entered the house, Liam came running up to her and smiled like a child, taking the bag out of her hands and setting them down on the coffee table, which Derek had his feet on.

“Derek, get your damn hairy feet off my table right now”. 

The werewolf looked up and saw his girlfriend, immediately putting his feet down on the floor, then getting up and going over to her.

“Hey, baby. You have fun shopping?” he asked, placing a sweet kiss on her lips.

“Yea, it was fine. I found everything I needed, I just need to wrap it up and then we can put everything up and decorate when it’s her birthday. Speaking of which, Liam would you pleeaasee be able to do the wrapping for me?” she asked with a cute pout, making Liam weak to her request, Derek just chuckling at his adorable girlfriend.

“Uh, yea. Sure, I guess”, the teen replied, taking the wrapping paper and presents up to his room to get started. 

Derek then wrapped his arms around y/n’s waist, pulling her body to his and kissed her passionately, pouring all the love he had for her into it. 

She responded, giving him all of hers.

“You know, you don’t have to work this hard”, he said, knowing how she always went out of her way to make everything perfect, especially when it came to the pack.

“I don’t mind. Besides, it’s Lydia. Pack member, the little sister I never had. She deserves this”, the woman said, a smile on her face. 

Derek kissed her once again then left to go make some food, allowing y/n to relax for an hour or two.

Y/n was out with Lydia, taking her to a few more stores as a birthday treat, while the rest of the pack was getting the Hale/y/l/n house ready for the party. 

The pack acted as though they had forgot about Lydia’s birthday and while this hurt Lydia slightly, she didn’t bring it up either, not wanting to make anyone feel bad.

“I’m sure they didn’t mean to forget. It’s just, with all the pack stuff going on and school, it probably just slipped their minds”, y/n said, feeling slightly guilty at lying to her friend. 

But she knew it would be worth it to see the surprised joy on Lydia’s face once they got back to her house. 

Lydia just nodded at this and kept walking, finding a nice clothes store she hadn’t seen before.

A few more hours of shopping and y/n had her hands full with bags of clothes, makeup and other items Lydia wanted. 

Lydia objected to buying all of this, but you only have an 18th once and y/n wanted to make sure Lydia felt completely spoilt.

A beeping interrupted y/n’s thoughts, her phone vibrating with a few messages. 

Checking them, she saw 1 from Allison, telling her everything had been set up and she could come back now, along with 2 messages from Derek. 

An, ’_I love you. There’re too many teenagers in our house’_ , followed by, ’_I miss you. Come back soon, please’. _

Y/n smiled at her lovesick werewolf, wanting to get back home to him.

“Come on, Lyds. How about we go back to mine, open some ice cream and watch whatever you want”, y/n said. 

Lydia smiled and nodded.

“Fine. Let’s go. I pick the movie obviously, otherwise we’ll be stuck watching episodes of Buffy again.”

Both girls made their way out of the mall and into the car, heading straight for the house. 

Once they’d arrived, all the lights were off and everything was silent.

“Where’s Derek and Liam? I thought they’d be home today”, Lydia questioned, wondering where the werewolves of the house had disappeared off to.

“Oh yea. Liam said something about a girl he liked. I think he’s gonna try and ask her on a date, but he’ll probably just chicken out. Derek had to go see Peter for a while, something to do with Talia. I don’t know, he was really vague about it”, y/n made up, trying to keep the strawberry blonde girl from getting suspicious.

Lydia seemed to accept this and kept walking to the house. 

Unlocking the door, y/n led Lydia inside and turned on the lights. 

At that moment everyone jumped into view.

“SURPRISSEEE!!” they all yelled, a little bit too loud judging by the way Lydia leapt into the air and screamed.

“What the hell, guys. I mean I’m glad you threw a surprise party for me, but do you really wanna give me a heart attack on my birthday!” she said, slightly tearing up at the thoughtful gesture her friends had made.

“Hey, at least if you did have a heart attack, this would be one hell of a memorable birthday”, Stiles joked. 

Lydia just stared at him. 

“Not if I died”, she deadpanned. 

Stiles then shut up and the party started, drinks being passed around, music being played, dancing Stiles looking like a moron and small party snacks everywhere.

“Thank you so much, y/n. I know you were behind all of this. I can’t believe you went through all this trouble. I love you so much”. 

Y/n smiled, a few happy tears escaping her before sending Lydia off to the other teenagers waiting for her.

As Lydia went to all of her friends, y/n went to Derek, stood by the stairs and wrapped her arms around his neck, playing with the short hairs at the bottom and pulled him into a kiss. 

Instantly kissing back, Derek smiled into it. 

She pulled back and stared into his beautiful eyes.

“I love you so much. Thanks for doing all of this”, she whispered.

“Love you too, baby. Besides, you shouldn’t be thanking me. You’re the one who planned everything”, he said.

“But, you’re the one who actually got all of this done. I don’t know what I’d do without you”, she replied.

He kissed her once again. 

“Luckily, you’ll never have to find out”. 

He kissed her a few more times, pecking her all over her face, making her giggle like a child.

She then went back to her hosting duties and had fun, dancing with the teenagers, dragging Derek into a dance despite his protests, telling her he couldn’t. 

But he did it anyway, for her. 

Anything for her.

Once the party ended and the pack left, Liam cleaned up the house as best he could for y/n, not wanting her to be too tired after her day. 

The few things he had left, Derek decided he’d clean up in the morning, walking up the stairs with his girlfriend, getting ready for bed then climbing in, holding her body tight and never letting her go.


End file.
